


my hero

by aislingthebard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: a quiet moment with Kima and Allura





	my hero

“Do you know the problem with these?” Allura looked up and found Kima on the other side of her desk clutching two swords. Her brows were furrowed and the expression on her face rather stern.

Allura put her quill down and leaned against her chair. “Hm?”

“They’re from your guards.” Kima raised one of the weapons. Candlelight flickered on the smooth surface of the blade. “And they’re blunt. Couldn’t cut a tomato with them. Let alone someone, who is out to hurt you.”

Allura’s mouth twitched, but she tried not to smile. “You’re controlling my guards now?”

“We live in troubled times and I just want you to be safe.” Her words sounded earnest and a slight blush crept on her neck and cheeks. Talking about emotions never came natural to her and Kima shrugged and dropped the swords on a nearby table. Hopefully the guards didn’t mind being without their weapons for a bit. She’d make sure to ask them later, maybe provide them with something more appropriate, if said blades seemed as blunt as Kima described. 

Allura sighed. “Last time I checked, I was still wielding magic.” She’d protected her home with spells and enchantments and hoped that it would be enough. Seeing her ivory tower fall once, still brought her nightmares and it’d cost her much to rebuilt it. As a wizard, she’d learned from her past mistakes. And spent a whole portion of every day with reading through spellbooks and searching for arcane mysteries and protection against the evil things in their world.

“Sometimes that is not enough.” Kima walked towards her, still in her full armor, still very serious. She put her hand on Allura’s. “I can’t live with the thought of you getting hurt.”

Silence engulfed them. All those unspoken words and she remembered how it’d felt, when she thought Kima lost in the Underdark, every hour spent with concern and guilt, and the vague hope of seeing her again. Allura had asked Vox Machina for help and trusted them to find her, but found herself staring out her windows for hours upon hours.

She never lost her composure, though. Acted, as if nothing was wrong and dressed in fine silks, braided her golden hair, while Kima fought against darkness itself. Her lover seldom talked about her time with the dark, twisted dwarves, about the torture she had to endure. The scars on her body spoke for themselves and some nights, Kima awoke trembling and sweating, and Allura held her close until dawn came.

Allura raised Kima’s hand to her mouth and pressed against her lips against the scarred knuckles. “I’ll always have you to protect me.” With her at her side, she felt stronger, better.

“Yes. Always.” Kima raised her chin. With her broad shoulders and her proud demeanor it wasn’t hard to believe such a promise. A born fighter.

Allura leaned forwards and kissed her cheek. “My hero.” She smiled and kissed the corner of Kima’s mouth. “My protector.” With her eyes closed, Allura finally pressed her lips against her mouth. “My love.”

Strong arms encircled her neck and she felt Kima standing on tiptoes to close the space between them.


End file.
